


Tears In Heaven

by wattpads_songbird



Series: Badass Cinnamon Roll Angel Cake (2015) [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10.20, 10x20, 10x20 Angel Heart, 10x20 coda, Canon verse, Cas Appreciation Week (2015), F/M, Heaven, Soulmates, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wattpads_songbird/pseuds/wattpads_songbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had waited for her for so long, and there she was, standing at the foot of the stairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr movement to appreciate everyone's favorite "badass cinnamon roll angel cake".
> 
>  

Jimmy was curled up on the upstairs couch, reading his book, when he heard the front door open. In another world, he might’ve been slightly panicked, but not here. He curiously got up from the couch and headed for the staircase. 

When he got to the top, he froze. It couldn’t be. He blinked a few times, taking in the familiar blonde hair and brown eyes. “Amelia,” he said and started his descent down the stairs. When he was closer, he said her name again, not believing she was actually there, “Amelia.” 

She looked at him warily. “Is it really you?”

He barely nodded before wrapping her in tight hug. Tightly closing his eyes, he allowed her familiar scent of rain to engulf in. She pulled away slightly saying, “Is this…?”

Jimmy finished for her, looking around at the familiar walls. “It’s heaven.” He looked back at her and couldn’t help but smile. “I’ve waited for you for so long I…” His train of thought changed then, “How is she? How’s Claire?”

A smile overtook Amelia’s features. “Oh, Jimmy, she grew up so beautiful. She’s so strong.” You could feel the pride pouring out her like an April shower. 

His throat began to close as his eyes began to fill with tears. He squeezed his wife’s shoulders. “Like her mom.” Amelia began tearing up as well. Jimmy took a breath before saying something he hadn’t in a long time, “I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” Amelia sighed in relief and wrapped him in a hug. 

Jimmy’s chest constricted with a mixture of happiness and relief and adoration. A single tear escaped and trailed down his cheek. He blinked in surprise when he felt a tear hit his neck. He pulled away slightly and wiped the tears from Amelia’s face. Amelia did the same to him, chasing away a tear that had fallen from his other eye. 

He could no longer help himself. He quickly pressed a kiss to his wife’s lips. He smiled into the kiss as Amelia did. Then, since they were both gooey romantics, Jimmy picked Amelia up and spun her around. She giggled, and Jimmy could’ve sworn his heart combusted right there. 

Setting her back on her feet, he said, “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you more,” Amelia said, pecking his lips. 

“Nuh-uh,” Jimmy replied, with a teasing grin.

She smiled and looked around. “Is everything so scarily accurate?”

Jimmy nodded. “There’s even Claire’s measurements marked on the doorframe going into the kitchen.”

Amelia giddily made her way to the kitchen. Trailing her fingers against the marks, she smiled fondly. Claire had grown so much. That’s when she was struck with as idea. She ventured into the kitchen and opened up the junk drawer. It wasn’t hard to find a pencil.

Jimmy watched her curiously as she went back to the doorframe. Amelia waved him over, so he made his way over to her. Handing him the pencil, she then stood against the doorframe. 

“Mark how tall I am,” she said. Jimmy obliged, drawing a grey line across the frame. Amelia snatched the pencil back and wrote in her trademark slanted writing _Claire 2015_. 

Taking a step closer to the wall, Jimmy placed his fingers on the line. “She’s as tall as you?” Amelia nodded. He broke down after that. This, in turn, caused Amelia to start crying. She hugged him tightly, and they both sunk to the kitchen floor, wrapped in each other’s warmth. Jimmy repeatedly said how sorry he was, and Amelia would promptly shush him.

When the tears had finally stopped, they muttered ‘I love yous’ on broken repeat and kissed away all the pain of the past. They were together. Claire would be with them some day. Some day very far away mind you. Even being gooey romantics, they weren’t sure they’d call this a ‘happily ever after’, but when Jimmy looked at Amelia and Amelia back at Jimmy, they were sure they were close.

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by this song [x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MqYdzCenWMg)
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://magnificat-cas.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [Tag](https://www.tumblr.com/search/casappreciationweek)


End file.
